


Haruka is Not a Jealous Girlfriend [Fanart]

by TheKissingHand



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Chibi, Digital Art, Drawing, Fan Comics, Fanart, Illustrated, deviantART
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKissingHand/pseuds/TheKissingHand
Summary: That’s right - jealousy doesn’t exist in Haruka’s book.2018-06-22 Update: Added a Japanese version!





	Haruka is Not a Jealous Girlfriend [Fanart]

After that concert, Haruka runs into Seiya again.

 

 

Just for fun - made another one in Japanese!

**Author's Note:**

> Haruka should have been in Juuban High uniform but I like her better in Mugen uniform.
> 
> Thanks for viewing!


End file.
